


【凌仓】发情（abo）

by BBBIUUU



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 成田凌x大仓忠义没头没尾的一个片段，全是胡扯。
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 14





	【凌仓】发情（abo）

大仓忠义竟然是个omega，  
这是成田凌完全没有预料到的。

如果早知道，大概他根本不会接下这部电影，也根本不会出现现在这么糟糕的状况了。

穷鼠拍摄现场，还是比较激烈的床戏拍摄现场。  
头顶正悬挂着正在拍摄中的摄像机，眼前是大仓赤裸的脊背。  
漂亮的肩胛骨上泛着点点汗珠，头发自然下垂遮住了神情，只有美妙的下颚线隐隐约约显露出来。因激烈的动作而产生的汗珠沿着脸庞滑落，汇聚在下颚，滴落在床单上，消失不见。克制隐忍的呻吟声从齿缝间溢出，向世界宣告着这浓厚的情欲。

本该是正常的拍摄现场的，可是空气中弥漫开来一丝淡淡的香甜味，很淡，却醉人心扉。而且明明是清淡且不易察觉的味道，反而步步紧逼把自己层层包围，成田凌觉得自己就要醉倒了。  
但拍摄现场却仍是一片祥和，似乎并没有其他人嗅到这气味似的，没有骚动声，空气中仍旧只有自己粗重的呼吸与大仓难以自抑的呻吟。

情况不对劲。  
成田凌觉得大仓忠义的反应有点反常。

这场戏是穷鼠中比较激烈的一场床戏，是今之濑涉从从大伴恭一家里离开后的再次相遇，激烈的情事里混杂着无尽的思念与眷恋，还夹杂着些许愤恨。  
这是大伴恭一第一次被入侵，也是今之濑涉第一次真正拥有他。

两人从进入家门就开始吻得难舍难分，顺势倒在落地窗边的地板上，手法娴熟地解开腰带，褪去内裤，随手拿过手边的润滑挤满整只手，朝着后庭就探了过去。  
一切都很顺利。  
成田双手撑在大仓头两侧，舔吻着他裸露在外的喉结，同时下半身不断作抽插状。动作并不温柔但也没有特别粗暴，像是在无声宣泄着不满却又充满爱意。  
虽说只是在拍摄，两人的私密处并没有真正交合，但肌肤相亲，唇舌纠缠，演戏的动作仍旧让人有些许生理反应。  
这都是正常的，可这次的大仓好像反应有点太大了？

此时背靠地板被禁锢在自己怀里的大仓忠义，双手紧抓着自己的衣服，头发被汗水打湿凌乱地贴在脸上，他面色潮红眼神迷离嘴唇微张，难耐的呻吟声溢出，舌尖微微露出像是在渴求着什么。

就，就像是……omega发情一样？！

可是大仓忠义是个beta，公认的beta。  
从他进入杰尼斯大家就在猜测他将来一定会分化成alpha，所以当公司宣布他分化成beta后所有人都很震惊，明明是全团最高大的那个，却成了团内唯一不是alpha的那一位……不过随着时间流逝大家也慢慢接受了他是个beta的事实，甚至觉得beta也没什么不好，毕竟这可是位比很多alpha还要帅还要高大的beta。

眼前人如今情动的样子让成田出了神……  
难道只是因为大仓演技过于高超？所以觉得他如今的模样格外诱人？

但当姿势转为后入，一股香甜的味道扑鼻而来，成田凌彻底傻眼了。

跪趴在自己面前的大仓忠义浑身泛着红，上半身无力地趴在地板上，只有臀部翘起。腰脊美妙的弧线写满了性感，两侧还有着自己掐握留下的红色痕迹。而后颈不断溢出醉人的香甜味，把人彻底包围，令人沉沦。

糟糕，大仓忠义，好像真的是只omega……

成田凌下意识觉得现场所有拍摄人员都不知道他是个omega的事实，借着拍戏俯下身去凑到大仓耳边，轻声问道：“大仓前辈，是omega？”同时不忘拍戏继续撞击着大仓的臀部。

感受到身下的人呼吸停了一瞬，成田暗喜自己猜对了，恶作剧似地又撞击得狠了些，搞得大仓直接“啊”了出来，疲软地趴倒在冷冰冰的地板上。

成田伏在他身上，盯着大仓暴露在空气中的后颈。  
那里不断溢出香甜又醉人的味道，味道越来越浓厚，将成田淹没，难以自拔。  
他感觉奇怪，好似现场只有自己醉倒在了着股浓郁的信息素中似的，拍摄仍旧正常进行，大仓的反应在外界看起来也只是在拍戏，难道是自己嗅觉出了问题？

可是一瞬，大仓扭过头，与成田刚好对视。  
汗水打湿的刘海散乱地贴在前额，他眼睛湿漉漉的，像是刚被欺负过似的，眼角还有泪痕。脸颊泛着羞怯，唇微微动了动，扯着嘶哑的嗓子，缓缓小声说出，“救……救救我……”

只一瞬，成田感觉自己彻底被击中了。  
“前辈……冒犯了。”  
伸手捂住对方的眼睛，借位不让别人看到，偷偷朝着大仓的后颈一口就咬了上去。  
将自己的信息素注入对方的血液，与对方那股香甜醉人的味道融为一体。

……

“ok！卡！——”


End file.
